Pass the Salt
by MoonLLotus
Summary: There were only three things that I hated in this life. Unicorns, Ghosts, and Axel...well...maybe not Axel. AkuRoku- AU. ONESHOT.


Title: **Pass the Salt**

Genre: Romance/Fantasy

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I no own

 _NO BETA. BEWARE OF ERRORS._

Summary: I wish I had a social life. But with work, a half dragon pursing me, and a crazy demon trying to destroy the world parallel to ours…well things tend to get hectic. AkuRoku- AU

* * *

"We know a little about a lot of things; just enough to make us dangerous."  
\- Dean Winchester. _Supernatural_.

* * *

" _DUCK_!"

I dropped moments before I was nearly impaled by a sharp horn, and rolled away from stomping hooves.

"Christ!" I hissed, barely managing to avoid being trampled.

One thought flooded me as I ran away from impending death. I hated unicorns.

My partner was behind the rabid beast, trying to throw a net over it. Unicorns were usually peaceful creatures when undisturbed. But they were dangerous, and there was a reason why we kept them away from the human realm.

"Screw it!" My partner yelled, "I'm just going to burn it!" The palms of his hands began to turn red as they heated up.

"Don't burn it!" I screamed back while trying to reload my tranquilizer gun. "It's an endangered species!"

I would have had a perfect shot earlier had a car not driven by and spooked the unicorn. It was nearly four in the morning and there weren't any street lights around, chances are the driver just thought he had passed a grazing horse. Too bad the cars headlights were what caused the unicorn to see the two of us.

"You got three seconds Roxas!" My partner warned. He usually said this when he was ready to start lighting things on fire.

"SHUT _UP_ AXEL!" I bellowed.

Last I checked I was the only one getting chased around by the unicorn from Hell. All Axel was doing was getting his body ready for the dance of flames he wanted to unleash.

I rolled onto the ground once more and pointed my gun at the upcoming creature before pulling the trigger until my clip was empty. The thud of the unicorn falling was satisfying to hear.

Holstering my tranquilizer gun, I took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly in order to calm my nerves and attempted to slow my racing heart. My eyes swiveled over to Axel. Even in the pitch blackness of the early morning I could see smoke billowing off of him. He had been serious about burning the unicorn.

"Good work." He stated, not moving from his spot.

His body was a quivering mass of nerves at this point. It always became that way whenever he reached inside of himself for his inner flame. Axel was a quarter dragon, but with so much human blood in him his magic was limited. He couldn't fly, and the only scales that he had were the two small black ones on his cheek bones. He had the unnatural features of a dragon in human form though, with his blood red hair and neon green eyes.

I watched as he clenched his jaw and took in deep breaths. When we first started working together I had asked him if it hurt to call about his inner fire. The summoning of it didn't cause him any pain, but it drained a lot of his energy and put a strain on his body.

"Better hurry up, you're the one with the super human strength." I pointed out lazily. It was the main reason why we were chosen to go on this mission. Axel was the only one with the ability to pick up a unicorns full dead weight and drag it back to the fae realm.

"You're not helping." He grouched.

Axel and I work for The Organization, a sector of the government which dealt with the relocation – or arresting— of mythical creatures. There's more to this world than you may have thought. There are things out there that you've only ever imagined existed. The only thing the government does not get involved with is the war between Heaven and Hell. That is a whole other ball game that I am not permitted to get into, for confidentiality reasons.

My partner stretched his body out and shook himself once before crouching down to grab the unicorn.

"Open the portal." He ordered.

I reached for the remote in my pocket to open a door to the other realm.

"I hate being the one to deal with the heavy crap," Axel grumbled as he easily picked up the creature. There was no strain to his limbs and he didn't break out a sweat over it. It was always impressive to me, not that I would ever tell him that.

Once he was done the portal closed and the two of us moseyed over to his car.

"Are you going to do the report?" Axel asked me while putting the key into the ignition. He sounded as exhausted as I felt.

It had been a long 24 hours for the two of us. Most of the day had been spent hunting down a family of leprechauns that had been trying to move into the human realm illegally. Then around midnight, right when we were about to clock out, our boss called us in and gave us the unicorn case. We had to get the creature to a secluded area, which had taken hours, before subduing it and making sure it was relocated safely.

"Don't I always do the reports?" I asked the rhetorically. We both knew the answer was yes, it's been this way since the two of us first became partners. "What time are you going in later?"

Axel snorted, "Whenever I feel like. This warrants as more than time and a half for our overtime. I'm expecting my next check to break bank. I mean, can you believe this crap? We've been working since seven yesterday morning!"

"We've had worse cases," I pointed out, "remember the—"

" _Don't_ mention the werewolves." Axel cut me off.

The werewolf case was unforgettable for him. Multiple teams had to be pulled together because the situation had gotten dangerous fast. The whole thing was a bit hazy for me. My only clear memory was waking up in a hospital bed nearly a month later with Axel grasping onto my hand as if it were a lifeline.

"You're never going to tell me about that, are you?" I glanced out of the window. It was five in the morning, everything was still dark and quiet out.

Axel's grip tightened on the steering wheel as he made a left turn. "No. It's just lucky that Sora was there to donate blood to you."

Sora was my older brother, and another agent of The Organization.

I shrugged and leaned back in my seat before closing my eyes for a moment. Before I realized it my partner was gently shaking me awake.

We were parked outside of his apartment building. I didn't bother asking why, it didn't matter as long as I got to take a shower and sleep on a bed.

Axel pulled me into an embrace as soon as his apartment door closed behind us. He was in love with me, had been for a while now. I didn't mind it; it was nice to be wanted by someone.

"You're filthy." The redhead stated.

I glanced down at my grass stained and dirt covered clothing. I ran a hand through my short blond hair and frowned at the grit that I felt in it.

"I was on the ground a few times." I shrugged.

Axel rolled his eyes and led the way to the bathroom. He helped me strip between warm kisses and joined me in bathing. We did this after every mission; it was the only way for him to wind down.

Under his touch I hissed, moaned, and made noises that would have embarrassed me under normal circumstances. But this was Axel, and things were different with him.

Once we finished our shower we curled up closely in his comfortable bed. My mind thought over what I was going to write in my upcoming report later that day and wondered where our boss was going to send us next. Axel's large hand rubbed soothing circles on my back as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **MoonLLotus** : I've decided to keep this a short one-shot. Until inspiration hits. Please review! Thank you for reading!


End file.
